Hanabi Drama
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Susanoo va a vivir unas experiencias decisivas en su vida, pues, él ama locamente a su hermano, pero mantiene una relación secreta con Loki. ¿Qué pasara? Es mi primer fic Kamigami No Asobi, no se porque pero siempre que hago un fic de una serie nueva, el primero siempre me cuesta de escribir xD parejas: SusanooXLoki, TsukiyomiXSusanoo, BaldrxLoki


Yui observaba a los dioses jugar con las pequeñas véngalas que había traído, menos mal que al menos consiguió que se quedaran todos juntos, de lo contrario tendrían aun más problemas para volver a casa.

Y eran en esas que solo quedaban las dos últimas véngalas, es en este preciso momento que aunque ningún dios se había dado cuenta de eso, Yui sí. Joder, ahora vendría la parte de anunciar que solo quedaban dos, eso es una especie de sentencia directa de muerte, porque seguramente todos los dioses querían tener una. Bueno, excepto el dios de la fertilidad, que estaba siendo constantemente perseguido por los otros dos dioses rebeldes, el del mar y el fuego.

Susanoo empezó a saltar intentando alcanzar al dios del pelo morado oscuro, cosa complicada la verdad porque el otro corría muy rápido, su compañero del improvisado juego que empezó como una broma se aprovechó de su salto para subirse a su espalda, usándole de trampolín para alcanzar a su presa. El peliazul perdió el equilibrio y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, manchándose la cara de barro y para colmo las véngalas se le habían apagado, odiaba a ese diablo con ojos de gato, siempre le gastaba bromas parecía haberla tomado con él, seguramente el jodido no encontró a otro más apropiado para amargarle la vida en el jardín de Zeus. Pasó de perseguirlo, soltó un "Tsk" y fue hacia la chica para coger más véngalas.

Yui se alegró de que solo a uno se le hubieran acabado, así no habría peleas. Susanoo sonrió al comprobar que solo habían dos, eso significaba que él sería al que le duraran todo lo que quedaba de noche, con confianza se acercó dispuesto a cogerlas, incluso la chica le acercó el sobre con las véngalas, este momento fue jodido de forma tan natural que parecía haber sido escrito por el destino mismo. Loki apareció de la nada y agarró las véngalas riéndose entre dientes, apartándose a rápidos pasos hacia atrás encendiéndolas. El peliazul gritó furioso con unas venas palpitantes en la frente.

―¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces, pelirrojo de mierda?!-gruño entre dientes, apretando los puños.

―¡Jejeje! ¿Aahh? ¿Qué sucede pececito, eres tan lento fuera del agua que no puedes coger unas simples véngalas antes que yo?-chinchó sacando la lengua.

Yui se preocupó, más que nada por el aura asesina de Susanoo.

―Ya basta, Loki-san, Susanoo-san, por favor comprare más véng…

Demasiado tarde, Susanoo se lanzó a por el dios nórdico que simplemente le esquivó y se echó a correr adentrándose en el bosque, el resto de dioses se acercaron curiosos, dejando atrás sus juegos entre ellos y charlas, admirando los colores vivos y preciosos ir cambiando según se consumía la barra. Todo para encontrarse con que los dos alborotadores se habían metido en el bosque a oscuras. Thor frunció el ceño empezando a caminar, dispuesto a traer de vuelta a Loki sin embargo Apolo le puso la mano delante del pecho sonriéndole.

―Tranquilo, hacen eso de vez en cuanto.

Aunque Thor no se quedó muy tranquilo…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Susanoo se adentró hasta lo más profundo, había perdido a Loki de vista, y eso que se suponía que no iba a ser difícil, después de todo el tío iba con unas véngalas encendidas por muy rápido que fuera la luz lo delataría.

Fue entonces que noto un par de brazos rodearle el cuello, se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo que sonreía triunfante. Susanoo se sonrojó mucho, oh, así que era eso…

―¿En serio? ¿Has hecho esa escena para…?

Loki le dio un beso en los labios, suave y pícaro.

―Mmh…es que no tenemos nunca tiempo para jugar, ¡miau!-dijo juguetón-¿Qué te pasa, pececito, le tienes miedo al ga…?

El peliazul empujó con fuerza a Loki contra un árbol, besándolo con fiereza mientras con sus manos le agarraba los muslos para que levantara las piernas y le rodearan la cintura. Había olvidado que aparte de gastarle bromas y joderle, Loki también se dedicaba a acosarle sexualmente, hasta el momento en el que cuando le pinto la cara mientras dormía, cuando le persiguió para golpearle, digamos que cayó víctima de sus encantos.

Loki cerró los ojos sonriendo, siempre conseguía lo que quería, un ejemplo vivo era ese pececito. Sus manos fueron a las mejillas del contrario y de ellas a las orejas, un punto erógeno que conocía que dejaba casi K.O. al dios del mar, así que se deshizo de los labios blancos para ir a su oreja y tirar de ella, mordisqueándola con traviesas ideas de cómo usar esto a su favor. Lamió el lóbulo con pericia, soplándole un poquito, el rostro completamente rojo de Susanoo no tenía precio, se mordía el labio intentando no gemir ni mostrar que ese sitio era uno de los débiles que tenía.

Pero el dios del mar era todo furia y pasión, tiro a Loki al suelo, quitándole los pantalones con la ropa interior, y él, también se deshizo de sus pantalones y demás, quedando entre sus piernas mientras las acomodaba en sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso.

―¿Mucha prisa?

―Si no volvemos pronto nos descubrirán-dijo seriamente, tocándose un poco para despertarse por completo.

Loki puso los ojos.

―A mi no me importaría que nos descubrieran, así podríamos acabar esta farsa de nuestro odio mutuo-aunque no quería reconocerlo, él quería abrazar, besar, acurrucarse y demás cosas cursis de esas, con Susanoo.

Pero el peliazul no estaba de acuerdo, decía que todo era muy precipitado y que a medida que avanzaran en su relación secreta, ya verían si la iban a hacer pública o no.

―No podemos todavía, yo aun…he de…

―¿Qué? ¿Te has de qué? ¿Acostumbrarte a mí? Porque el beso que me diste cuando me pillaste al pintarte la cara no era una tortura sanguinaria que digamos. Así que respóndeme qué es lo que te pasa realmente-preguntó acusatorio.

―Loki yo…aun no sé que siento por ti, y yo am…quiero a otra persona, pero tú…

El pelirrojo le apartó de un manotazo.

―¿Amas a tu hermano verdad?-su expresión lo dijo todo- Joder, esto es bueno…Mira, Thor y Baldr han sido amigos míos toda la vida, como tú con Tsukiyomi, pero no por eso me enamoro de ellos.

―El amor no se elige.

―Pues yo te amo-dijo decidido mientras se vestía-Y no estoy dispuesto a esperarte toda mi inmortalidad.

El peliazul se levantó indignado, ¡parecía que ahora era culpa suya!

―¡Joder, Loki no te pongas en plan dramático ahora!-grito apretando los puños.

―¿¡Plan dramático?! ¡Oh la has cagado, ahora si me pongo en plan dramático!-se puso cara a cara con el dios del mar enviándole una mirada fulminante y malvada-O tu hermano, o yo.

―¿¡QUÉ?!

END?

Si queréis continuación dejad revi, en serio es mi primer KNA y esta pareja como que no existe, hasta ahora no he encontrado nada de ellos y me gustan juntos, asi que si consigo un minimo de 3 reviwers hare continuación.

BYE!


End file.
